1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for interaction between content and an olfactory recognition device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for interaction between content and an olfactory recognition device, which overcome the limitations of existing content, such as audio-visual and text-centered content unilaterally provided to a user, and which enable content to recognize an odor provided by a user or a spontaneously generated odor, and then cause a reaction to the odor in the content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Details described in this part merely provide background information related to embodiments of the present invention and do not necessarily configure conventional technologies.
Existing content is two-dimensional content, such as audio-visual and text-centered content that is unilaterally provided to users, and has limited interaction.
Recently, games that recognize users' motion or reaction states and allow the users to interact with content using a recognition device, such as a camera or an acceleration sensor, have begun to be provided.
Meanwhile, the actual applications of olfactory interaction technology are limited due to the fundamental restriction of gas sensors, the absence of a definition of common and compatible interface methods and olfactory recognition interaction, and the restriction of a scent device.